Idea Frustrada
by Mary chan21
Summary: Toudou lleva un tiempo planeando lo que se acerca, sin tener en cuenta la opinión de Arakita- lo que no debería de ser novedad, pero esta se vuelve una cruda excepción. AraTou.


Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, yo sólo ando de ociosa y trato de escapar de la realidad de los exámenes~ abajo hay más notas xD

* * *

No era ni siquiera su aniversario, apenas cumplían medio año, pero Toudou parecía tan emocionado como si se acercase la llegada de su boda. Se había encargado de marear a cada alumno de HakoGaku con el tema, a tal extremo de que ya casi ni hablaba de otra cosa.

—Maki-chan, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntaba por enésima vez Jinpachi, suspirando quejumbrosamente a su móvil. Ya se habían retirado la mayor parte de los regulares del vestuario, y Arakita no podía tener más ganas de hacer lo mismo, abandonar a ese novio que le ignoraba por una llamada pero que no le permitía ir a descansar, y lanzarse a su confortante cama. Habría hecho eso de no ser por las posibles discusiones no-muy-amistosas que habría desencadenado. Así que se limitó a lanzar una mirada llena de lástima al sobreexplotado aparato, apenado también por el peliverde. Porque el más desdichado después de Arakita era Makishima, hasta ya se habían convertido en algo así como compañeros de penurias por culpa del escalador. No había persona en la academia que ya no estuviese hasta las narices por que cumpliesen medio año…

Y Yasutomo apenas podía contener las ganas de tomar un bozal y ponérselo a Toudou. El bozal, claro, aunque lo otro tampoco estaría de más teniendo en cuenta lo abandonado que lo tenía su adorado y maltratador novio. Porque –ironías de la vida- Jinpachi podía seguir proclamando su fecha especial toda su vida ( _aunque no, kami, no lo permitas, me tiene hasta las pelotas_ ) pero apenas y le daba besitos ocasionales, le tenía completamente desatendido. Parecía estar mucho más ocupado anunciando su felicidad que haciéndole feliz.

No era como si no estuviese feliz, por supuesto. Lo estaba, claro que sí, adoraba a su novio, era sólo que extrañaba horrores esas tardes en las que un "sólo nosotros" significaba literalmente eso, y no preocuparse más por presumir supuesta alegría con mil fotos para gente a la que quizá ni le interesaban sus momentos **personales** … No solían tener esta clase de problemas, así que Yasutomo prefería dejarlo pasar, pensando que era temporal por la fecha y ya. No quería preocupar a su novio con quejas estúpidas, pero en estos instantes, echando de menos cuando el menor se acurrucaba contra él mientras tomaba su Bepsi, sólo podía pensar en que quería pasar de largo esta fecha lo más rápido posible…

Toudou no se daba cuenta de cuántas incomodidades le estaba causando al –de momento apacible- amor de su vida. Estaba demasiado concentrado acosando a su mejor amigo con mil y un mensajes de réplicas por haberse atrevido a cortar su llamada, alegando que necesitaba consejos para darle el mejor obsequio posible a su Kita-chan… sin tener en cuenta que éste le observaba afligido sentado a su lado, esperando en secreto tener la misma atención de siempre. Todavía faltaban tres semanas para su medio año juntos. Desde su cumple- mes anterior que Toudou deliraba por esta nueva cercana e importantísima fecha. Desde hace una semana que comenzó esta distancia ridícula. Y desde hace tres días que Arakita se acabó admitiendo que extrañaba como loco los mimos de su princesita… ¿cuánto más tardaría en confesárselo al culpable?

 **Para: Maki-chan 3**

 **¡Ok! Ya no "molesto" más con eso :´c pero al menos ayúdame a escoger un regalo perfecto para Kita-chan, quiero que sea inolvidable ; )**

—Toudou… ¿v-vas a dejarme copiar tu tarea o qué? Tch, estoy harto de esperarte —protestaron a su lado, mas tan concentrado estaba él que ni reparó en el titubeo nervioso. Asintió sonriente pero sin mirarle siquiera, sin poder ver la desilusionada mirada del otro, quien en secreto amaba sus quejas y discusiones cuando hacía de irresponsable… En fin, mejor se resignaba: Toudou no parecía él mismo ahora.

—Claro, sácala si quieres… ten la llave de mi cuarto —Se la tendió todavía pegado al móvil, felicitándose por ser tan considerado con su Kita-chan y por ser tan amable como para dejarlo copiar. — Sólo por esta vez, que conste~ —avisó más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Lo mismo le dijo los dos días anteriores, y ya estaba más que sabido que sus palabras no eran ciertas.

— ¿Quieres que te espere allí o qué? —resopló, fingiendo un desinterés que en definitiva no le pertenecía. _Por favor, di que sí…vuelve a ser mi idiota, maldición…_

El destino pocas veces tenía consideración con Arakita. Así que dejó en visto sus ruegos, y le lanzó la más cruda puñalada desde los labios de su persona favorita:

— ¿Eh? Claro que no, anda a descansar y ya~ Déjame la puerta abierta, no creo que nadie entre de todas formas —En serio, Jinpachi dijo esto con la mejor de sus intenciones: permitirle descansar a su adorado novio, sobre todo ahora, cuando le veía tan desganado tras la práctica. ¡De seguro una buena noche de sueño quitaría cualquier desgano en su Kita-chan!

—Pues… buenas noches, entonces —murmuró sombrío, mandando al demonio la posibilidad de colarse allí y dormir abrazado al más bajo. — Te devuelvo los cuadernos antes de clase

— ¡Vale! Que duermas bien, Kita-chan~ —Su dulce tono no bastó para quitarle las penas que trajo aquel beso distraído, menos la que reposaban en su corazón desde antes. Y para colmo, para más agonías del orgullo de Arakita, arrugó la nariz y preguntó—: Wait, ¿no te bañaste? —haciéndole lamentarse de inmediato con un _¿tan mal huelo?_ Que acabó de romperle su –de por sí- destrozada alma vacía de ilusiones y esperanzas. Bien hecho, Toudou, quien por lo visto ni se acordaba de que fue él quien le obligó a permanecer a su lado, quien interrumpió su ida a las duchas por querer preguntar algo que jamás fue preguntado por andar despistado con su móvil. Pero claro, Yasutomo siempre era culpado hasta cuando el acusador era el responsable. — Hueles horrible, Kita-chan

—Pues lo siento —gruñó, aunque sin las mismas energías de siempre, cosa que al menos esta vez sí fue notada— Me bañaré en mi cuarto, ¿ok?

—Claro…—Mierda, ¿qué podría subirle los ánimos a su lobito? ¿Bepsi? ¡Pero si acababa de tomarse una y ésta ni tuvo el efecto de siempre!

Jinpachi jamás habría imaginado por esas fechas que él y su atención sobraban para hacerle feliz. — ¿Quieres que te preste mi nuevo gel de baño? Me deja la piel increíble y hasta me ayuda a relajarme~ —improvisó comentando tal maravilla, de nuevo sin tener ni idea de que al mayor le habría bastado con _comprobar_ qué tan bien le había dejado la piel, aunque fuese con un simple abrazo… no los apenas-agarres-por-el-hombro que se daban últimamente.

—No quiero oler como chica, idiota —bufó rodando los ojos, hastiándose cada vez más de esta frustrante situación. ¡Quería tener al menos _todo_ de _algo_ de Toudou por un momento! Ya fuese toda su alegría o toda su furia, si por lo menos ese sentimiento le pertenecía sólo a él por unos instantes, quedaría satisfecho…

Pero el móvil del escalador se encargó de recordarle que por ahora ni la décima parte de su atención estaría puesta en él. Simplemente ridículo.

 _Si pronto será nuestro "medio año" juntos al menos podría mirarme en vez de responder al jodido celular ahora,_ reclamó en su mente, sin esconder su gesto contrariado.

Y entonces se dio cuenta: Toudou no contestó la llamada.

 _¿Qué mierda le pasa ahora?_

Extrañado, alzó una ceja al ver que de hecho sí, el maldito aparato seguía sonando, pero no, Jinpachi no quitaba sus ojos de encima, aunque de seguro ya había reconocido que ese era el tono que le puso a Makishima…

Tal vez, esto fue como un segundo flechazo. O milésimo flechazo, tratándose de Toudou, pero igual de valioso que el primero.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres? Se te pasará el olor por la mañana y en serio es muy relajante…—insistió, quizá mirándole tanto como hace una semana no lo hacía, aunque no dejase de pensar en él ni por un segundo. — Si quieres te hago un masaje o algo, Kita-chan, no es bueno quedarse con el estrés —repuso con las manos en las caderas.

—… ¿Entonces sí te espero en tu cuarto? —consiguió preguntar, esforzándose por lucir indiferente. A sabiendas de que ni con sus mejores teatros engañaba a Jinpachi.

— ¡Claro! ¡No vas a librarte de mí tan fácil! Dios, ¿qué clase de novio sería si no te cuidase, Kita-chan? —dramatizó como siempre antes de esta fatídica semana, enviándole por fin un doki-doki a su corazón enamorado.

—Tsk, qué remedio —masculló como pudo, conteniendo la sonrisa— No te tardes tanto, princesita —advirtió, para después revolverle los cabellos. Y el _beso enojado_ que obtuvo fue una delicia que arrasó con la semana de tortura, lo mismo que el amoroso pellizco de su adorable verdugo, directo a la mejilla que extrañaba esas manos. Todo él le añoró mucho. — Si no acabas antes de las ocho, me iré a mi habitación, ¿entendiste?

—Llegaré antes~ Dúchate en mi baño, si alcanzo a llegar te acompaño —propuso, empujándolo con suavidad hasta la puerta mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Robó un último beso para compensar el bello rubor que recibió por su indecente oferta, y le cerró la puerta en la cara tras un último empuje. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era sugerirle tal cosa, porque…

Bueno, hoy le había mentido a su novio. No tendría ninguna reunión con Fuku después de la práctica. Pero él mismo debía reconocer que no lamentaba en absoluto haberle mentido, porque…

 _¡Le daré la mejor sorpresa de su vida!_

Como ninja (aunque ni siquiera quedase alguien en el vestuario) fue hacia el locker de Manami y lo abrió con la llave que amablemente le prestó el peliazul cuando le contó sobre su plan, y tras lanzar desconfiadas –e innecesarias- miradas a cada lado, sacó de entre un uniforme -usado como pantalla- aquello que no mostraría hasta que llegase su "fecha especial".

O al menos un par de esas cosas iba a mostrarlas.

La verdad era que Toudou llevaba indeciso desde que comenzó a planear el festejo del "medio año". Prueba de ello era la cantidad de regalos que escondía en el casillero de su cómplice Sangaku, quien pese a ser un kouhai de buen gusto no pudo ayudarle a tomar la elección definitiva y escoger un solo regalo. Todavía tenía tiempo para pensarlo bien, pero Jinpachi prefería al menos descartar un par de obsequios, así que acabó engañando a Arakita para tener un momento a solas consigo mismo y elegir de una vez por todas los diez regalos definitivos…

 _Wait… aquí hay veinte…_

…Por supuesto, este dilema reforzaba la idea de que sí, se estaba esforzando demasiado. Esperaba que lo suficiente como para complacer a Arakita, para ahuyentar ese ánimo oscuro que cargaba últimamente, para hacerle tan feliz como él lo había hecho hasta entonces. Así que debía escoger un regalo perfecto.

 _Bien… primero debo descartar algunos,_ reflexionó, preguntándose por qué había comprado tantas cosas lindas pero inútiles. Es que en serio, ¿de verdad aunque sea por un instante creyó que Kita-chan aceptaría usar camisetas cursis a juego? Ni obligado lograba eso, lamentablemente…

Con un suspiro, empezó a apartar cada cosa que dudaba que su novio fuese a querer. Y luego de eso, le mandó fotos de cada cosa a Maki-chan para que lo ayudase. Y después…

 **Chicos~ Tengo un problema ( ; w ; ) ¿Qué creen que le gustaría más a Kita-chan? (Ó w Ó o) Juro que traté de decidirme, pero con él nunca se sabe o o ( _ ) o o ! ¿Tal vez esa Bepsi futurista que supuestamente es como la que tomaba Marty en el 2015? ¿Un peluche de gatitos gigantes? ¡¿Tienen alguna idea?! Y entre todas las cosas que puedo cocinar ese día… ¿deberían de tener caritas o me dirá que soy muy nena? TwT**

…Bueno, como Makishima se atrevió a dejarle en visto tras haberle ayudado a descartar 18 presentes, no le quedó de otra que desahogarse en el grupo de whatsapp del club. Y afortunadamente, su equipo no fue tan cruel como para limitarse a clavar el visto. Aunque tampoco dijeron algo muy alentador:

 _Shinkai: **Jinpachi… ¿seguro que está bien mandar aquí las imágenes de los regalos? Digo… Yasutomo también está en este grupo, por si lo olvidaste ~ ( ou n uo ) ~**_

…Santa mierda.

 _Fuku: **Dale ambas cosas. Y no entres en pánico, Toudou. Eres fuerte, encontrarás la manera para que Arakita no mire esto.**_

 **¡Cierto! Fuku, eres el admi del grupo *w* elimina a Arakita hasta que acabe esta conversación**

 _Manami: **Toudou-san~ me extraña que siendo tan apegado a los celulares no entienda que ya recibió esto, y es muy tarde para borrarlo c:**_

 _Kuroda: **Tiene razón ._. Arakita-san ya debió recibir las fotos y demás, así que ya se enteró de la sorpresa –w-¨**_

 _Izumida: **¡Cierto! D: ¿no habrá alguna manera de que no lo sepa? ¿ya es muy tarde? :´c**_

Jinpachi tragó duro, a pocas esperanzas de reconocer su derrota. Y justo cuando iba a rendirse, se le ocurrió la solución para escapar de su miseria.

 **¡Esperen! Todavía no aparece el visto de todos 3** –En serio, esta ni siquiera era la primera vez que se alegraba tanto por no ver los malignas ticks azules, pero sí era la primera en que estaba tan aliviado y feliz por ello- ¡ **Aun podemos evitar que las vea!**

 _Shinkai: **¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Precisamente gracias a ti Yasutomo no se despega del móvil ( ´**_ ** _n ~ ~ n )_**

… Mierda, eso era cierto. Pero aun con eso en cuenta, había algo que podía hacer.

 **Bueno… ahora no puede responder el teléfono, creo. Así que… chicos, ¡deséenme suerte! Uwu Iré a borrar sus mensajes~**

Sin detenerse a pensar más en su alocada idea, volvió a guardar todo en el casillero de Manami y corrió hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Para su fortuna, la puerta se hallaba abierta, tal y como le dijo a Kita-chan. Quizá éste le esperaba en la ducha, mas hoy no podría darse el gusto de bañarse con él ni enjabonarlo como quería. Debería de conformarse con el masaje de más tarde, porque ahora la máxima prioridad era…

 _¡¿Dónde demonios dejó su celular?!_

Aunque el sonido del agua cayendo desde el baño dominaba el ambiente, Jinpachi se esforzó por no hacer ruido. Con el mayor sigilo de todos, más que el de su escalada incluso, fue tirando de a poco el cierre del bolso de Arakita, lamentando sentirse como vil intruso sin embargo. Revolvió incómodamente entre la ropa de su novio, sus útiles de aseo y el resto de sus pertenencias, hasta que finalmente dio con el ansiado móvil: la luz blanca parpadeaba indicando nuevos mensajes, evidente señal de que su secreto todavía estaba a salvo.

Tras una sonrisa aliviada, dio un rápido vistazo al baño, y tras comprobar que las luces seguían encendidas y el agua sonaba, desbloqueó el móvil (porque claro, él y su visión perfecta podían ver los patrones de bloqueo aunque estuviese el celular al revés y con una mano tapándole un ojo, ja) y entró a la aplicación, viendo que habían muchos mensajes sin leer del grupo de ciclismo.

Pero entonces la ducha se detuvo.

Horrorizado, abrió rápidamente el chat y comenzó a eliminar a diestra y siniestra cualquier mensaje y multimedia enviado el día de hoy, sin importarle si eran cosas que Arakita podía ver o no- ya no quedaba tiempo.

Apenas y alcanzó a cerrar el bolso tras revolver el celular entre las pertenencias del mayor antes de que éste abriera la puerta, vestido aunque todavía con una toalla sobre los hombros mientras secaba su cabello.

— ¿Huh? Si ya estabas aquí ¿por qué no entraste, princesita? —gruñó nada más verle.

—Oh, pues… acabo de llegar —dijo por fin, soltando una tensa risita nerviosa. El más alto alzó una ceja, quizá adivinando una expresión culpable detrás de su mala máscara de criminal arrepentido, mas acabó sin darle importancia, y para fastidiarle lanzó a propósito la toalla mojada a la cama del escalador. — ¡Oi! ¡Ten más cuidado, Kita-chan! —se apresuró a protestar éste. Aunque claro, pronto se encontró dándole uno de sus más dulces regaños, recogiendo la toalla y secándole adecuadamente el cabello, despacio, y con Arakita relajado sentado en su cama.

—Toudou…

— ¿Hm? —tarareó distraído, como siempre maravillado porque Kita-chan tuviese el cabello tan suave sin aplicarse nada especial, y alucinado por que hoy oliese como él… Esto ¿era como cuando a un chico se le quedaba impregnado el aroma de su novia? Aunque siendo honestos, no era como si Jinpachi hubiese estado muy pegado a él como para pegarle el olor, así que esta situación sería la más cercana en el último tiempo… Wait, ahora que lo pensaba, estas últimas semanas no había estado demasiado pendiente de Kita-chan… ¿hace cuánto que no venía a su cuarto?

Preguntarse esto hizo que sus manos se detuvieran de golpe, y que el aire despistado huyera al instante. Paralizado, ni trató de ocultar su aturdimiento cuando Yasutomo giró para ver por qué dejó de moverse, y tampoco se esforzó por esconder su mueca tensa.

—… Hey, ¿pasa algo? —indagó frunciendo el ceño, aunque evidentemente preocupado. — ¿Se te olvidó borrar la conversación de mi celular que pusiste esa cara o qué?

—… ¿Eh?

Ok, hasta hace un momento, su principal preocupación era la de estar siendo un mal novio, un estúpido egoísta desatento con su adorado Kita-chan. Pero ahora, por supuesto, era una mucho más grave y alarmante: ¡¿Cómo diablos él se enteró de su maléfico plan?!

Al parecer su horror fue demasiado obvio, y el all-rounder se compadeció de su ignorancia.

—Toudou, no eres imbécil. De seguro puedes deducir lo que pasa: alcancé a leer las cosas que enviaste. Si te sirve de algo, era un secreto a voces así que no se arruinó ninguna sorpresa…—Era esta clase de situaciones las que le hacían pensar a Toudou que su Kita-chan jamás podría aprender a dar ánimos como corresponde. O que al menos no entendía qué era exactamente lo que le decepcionaba, y por no comprender no lograba hacerlo bien. Porque en serio, ¡Era obvio que era un secreto a voces! ¡Él mismo se encargó de anunciar la fecha para que lo fuese! ¡Él mismo podía vociferar qué regalo pretendía darle, pero esto último sólo podía estar bien si su novio no sabía qué era! — Podrías hacerle caso a Fuku-chan, ¿sabes? Me gustan ambas cosas. Sobre todo la Bepsi, digo, acaba de estrenarse ¿cierto? ¿Cómo diablos la conseguiste?

Aunque el tono de Arakita se oía tan entusiasmado y encantado como debía estar, tal y como lo imaginaba en sus ilusionadas fantasías, Toudou sabía que todo esto estaba mal. Es decir, ¡su sorpresa estaba arruinada! Todavía faltaban dos semanas para que llegaran sus soñados seis meses de noviazgo, y sin embargo ya nada sería inesperado ni perfecto… Pudo ser perfecto si hubiese sido inesperado. Si hubiera logrado asombrar al corazón de Kita-chan. Pero no lo hizo como debía, a pesar de cuánto tiempo dedicó a ello.

—… ¿Estás molesto? —musitó como pudo, dejando caer la toalla en la cama. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría reído del desorden que quedaba en el despeinado cabello de su novio, mas ahora estaba demasiado decepcionado como para tal cosa. Aun si Yasutomo parecía feliz, ¿cómo podía estarlo realmente si ya descubrió que ese día no sería su futuro de ensueño? — ¿Lo dices en serio o es sólo para consolarme? ¿De verdad te gusta?

— ¿Huh? Claro que me gusta, princesita —repuso extrañado— Anda, dame los dos —resopló divertido, imaginando el momento épico que sería abrir esa Bepsi de edición limitada, recostado sobre ese mullido peluche de gatos. Adoraba ese peluche desde que Toudou cometió la torpeza de enviar una foto al grupo: uno era blanco y tenía una cinta morada, el otro era oscuro y tenía pestañas larguísimas… Jinpachi podía ser un cursi con suerte, en serio quería visitar la tienda en que encontró esa preciosidad con él alguna vez.

—Te daré ambos —concedió por fin, regalándole además una pequeña sonrisa. Pero justo cuando el lobo se felicitó por calmarle, se le ocurrió añadir—: Aunque ni creas que te los daré para nuestro medio año~ Si quieres te los doy mañana, pero para ese día te voy a obsequiar algo mucho, mucho, **muy** especial, ¿entendiste? Así que síguelo esperando con ansias, Kita-chan —sentenció cruzado de brazos, para advertirle con su gesto que no, no le haría cambiar de opinión sobre un nuevo presente de ninguna manera.

—Hm… pero si ya me vas a dar eso, ¿para qué rayos querría algo más si…?

—Shh —le silenció deprisa, interrumpiéndole con un dedo posado en sus labios— No permitiré que lo nuestro deje de ser una sorpresa, Kita-chan

—Pero Toudou, te digo que no necesito ningún otro-

— ¡Podrás decir eso cuánto quieras! Pero no vas a lograr convencerme de nada, Yasutomo —señaló decidido. Y claro que si lo llamaba por el nombre era por algo, algo importante que Arakita apenas si conseguía intuir detrás de tanta exageración por esa fecha. Porque en serio, si así reaccionaba por seis meses, ¿qué tan dramático se pondría en su aniversario? ¿Estaría distraído desde dos meses antes?

—Princesita… ¿para qué le pones tanto empeño? —Viendo tanto esfuerzo del menor, se sentía condenadamente culpable por no dedicarse en ello de la misma manera. Conocía a Jinpachi, podía suponer cuánto tiempo habría invertido en elegir algo para él, en escoger la ropa que usaría ese día, en esconder los regalos para sorprenderlo… Mientras que él mismo no le incentivaba a ello, no dedicaba horas de debates internos sobre cómo hacerle feliz, y ni siquiera trataba de pasar más tiempo a su lado del que Toudou le brindaba. Por no hablar de que hasta se quejaba para sus adentros de la actitud _desatenta_ del escalador, cuando éste siempre le tuvo en cuenta… Y mejor ni mencionar que mientras Toudou se desesperaba porque él no se enterase de su obsequio, él se limitó a encontrar tierna su actitud y a tomar capturas del chat antes de que llegara. Como si no fuera importante. O como si no pudiese darle el mismo valor que le daba Jinpachi.

Se sentía como una auténtica mierda desconsiderada.

—P-Pues… Kita-chan, la verdad es que… esta es la primera vez que yo…

Para fortuna de la desgraciada consciencia de Arakita, la actitud avergonzada de Jinpachi se encargó de salvarlo con su aire adorable, sonrojo incluido.

— ¿Tú…?

—Pues… nunca había durado tanto con alguien —confesó abochornado, recuperando de su cama la toalla y obligándole a girar al rostro para que no lo mirara. Retomó el secado del cabello, mucho más lento que antes. Y la vergüenza no abandonó sus manos temblorosas. — Eres la primera persona con la que he llegado tan lejos y… y me haces tan feliz que yo… yo quiero sorprenderte tanto como tú lo hiciste cuando te declaraste ese día —Para entonces ya se había rendido con continuar la tarea, y esto acabó por susurrarlo directo a su oído, abrazándole desde atrás. — Tal vez no tengas idea de lo importante que se volvió ese día, pero… en serio quiero revivir esas sensaciones cada vez que se repita ese número, cada mes. Y este mes significa algo más para mí, por llegar hasta aquí contigo. Por eso…

Antes de poder terminar, Arakita ya se había girado en medio del abrazo, y le correspondía con aun más fuerza. Toudou no podía verle bien entre tantos mechones húmedos y rebeldes, pero apostaba que estaba completamente rojo, por lo que alcanzaba a divisar en sus orejas. Seguía oliendo a frutas, igual que él. Sus aromas parecían envolverse, sus tonalidades también. Y durante algún instante de esos segundos, comenzaron a devorarse, y a entregarse algo más de lo que tomaban del otro. Presintiendo que no se detendrían, que podían permanecer así por mucho más que hasta que esta fragancia se acabase o cambiara. Igual que ellos mismos. Y cuando Yasutomo le prometió en medio de esa eternidad fragmentada que todo esto duraría mucho más, y él sintió que ni la más infinita estrella podría aproximarse a su final, ambos tuvieron la certeza absoluta de que así perdurarían. Siempre haciendo un poco más que complementarse mientras se consumían entre sí.

* * *

Ok~ siendo sincera, esto está basado en hechos reales(?) bueno, no, sólo una escena y todo lo demás nada que ver... pero vamos, ¿nunca les ha pasado lo de enviar algo que no debían enviar?... a mí no. No así, no a un grupo- pero vi (y me rei, para qué negarlo) cuando a una amiga le pasó, preguntó en un grupo qué regalo podíamos darle a tal persona para su cumpleaños, y ese alguien estaba en el grupo xD fue muy fail

En fin, esta historia tiene continuación, pero no sé si ponerla porque desde lo cursi de aquí, ese extra se escapa a lo fantasioso(?) y sólo trata de lo que harán en el aniversario (por si les interesa, no es un regalo, sino que planean una cita- Toudou planea una cita "sorpresa" para Arakita)

Otro detalle es lo de la Pepsi perfect -corazón plz- En realidad sí existe la pepsi mencionada arriba (ok, bepsi) y había un sorteo para ganarla o algo así. Era muy linda, yo la quería(?) (sólo el envase cambiaba pero era woooow) No tengo idea de cómo la habrá ganado Toudou, pero una princesa tiene sus métodos(?)

Saludos, hasta el próximo~ espero que les haya gustado nwn


End file.
